1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constructive project kits, and more particularly, to a mole package with article mounting and pain means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaged molding kits are known in the art and there are various types. The mold package, in accordance with the present invention, will provide hours of pleasure for young and old alike. The molding package is of such construction that molds are formed therein for easy pouring of plaster compound, and mounting means are also included in the package for mounting the finished products.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a mold package with article mounting and paint means, which will be unique in design in that it will employ a plurality of recessed areas in the top surface of the cover of the package for pouring a plaster compound and water mixture to form articles, such as strawberries, animals, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mole package with article mounting and paint means which will include a bag of plaster in dry form; a plurality of anchors and magnetic pieces for being secured to the anchors, or in the alternative a plurality of jewelry pin tacks and clutch backs; a plurality of paints for coloring the finished pieces; a liquid glaze for the final finish, and brush means for application of the paints and the glaze.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mold package with article mounting and paint means which will be of such structure as to be self-leveling for the pouring of the liquid plaster compound mixture into the mold forms fabricated into the cover over the base portion.